The Jeff Dunham Show
| show_name = The Jeff Dunham Show | image = | caption = The series intertitle. | show_name_2 = | genre = Sketch comedy, Reality show | format = | creator = Jeff Dunham | developer = | writer = Jeff Dunham, Ross McCall, Aaron Peters, Jeff Rothpan, Michael Dugan, Ian Busch, Jason Mayland, CeCe Pleasants, Matt Price | director = Manny Rodriguez | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = Jeff Dunham | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Brian Haner, Synyster Gates | country = USA | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 3 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Jeff Dunham, Ross McCall, Aaron Peters, Judi Brown-Marmel, Robert Hartmann, Stu Schreiberg | producer = Cathy A. Cambria | editor = | location = Los Angeles, CA | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = approx. 22 minutes | company = Levity Productions, Whiteboard Entertainment | distributor = | channel = Comedy Central | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = October 22, 2009 | last_aired = present | status = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} The Jeff Dunham Show is a sketch comedy television series starring comedian and ventriloquist Jeff Dunham, that airs on the American cable television network Comedy Central. It premiered on October 22, 2009, and features Dunham interacting with the characters that he uses in his ventriloquism act, such as Walter, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Peanut, Bubba J and José Jalapeño on a Stick.Jeff Dunham and friends have found a home at Comedy Central signing a multi-platform deal to encompass all areas of entertainment" Comedy Central; March 23, 2009 Overview The show combines segments with Dunham and his characters onstage in front of a live audience with segments where the characters visit real people and places around Los Angeles. In the pilot episode, Walter and Jeff visit a licensed psychologist to help them with their personal conflict, Bubba J visits a real rifle range, Peanut meets pop singer and reality TV star Brooke Hogan, and Achmed stars in a stand-up comedy DVD. Production The show's pilot episode was the most-watched premiere in the history of Comedy Central, with an average of more than 5.3 million viewers. The series is part of a multi-platform deal Dunham signed in March 2009 that includes further stand-up specials, DVDs, a consumer product partnership, and an upcoming tour. Critical reception The show opened to universally unfavorable reviews. It scored a 20 on Metacritic, and Dunham's use of generalized stereotypes left a bad taste in the viewers' mouths. The Chicago Sun-Times writes, "At best, you won't laugh. At worst, you will weep for the half hour you have lost and destroy all the puppets in your home". The show's premiere episode drew 5.3 million viewers, making it the highest Comedy Central premiere of all time, but in its second week, saw a 55% decrease, drawing 2.3 million viewers, a drop that was partially attributed to the World Series drawing sports fans from the show.